


Hand of Ownership

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel being an Ass, M/M, hah, insecure!Sam, that's a fitting tag right there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is uncomfortable with how much Gabriel touches him in public and makes him doubt things he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand of Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Table: #1-Elemental  
> Prompt #3: Touch  
> No spoilers

The thing with Gabriel is that he's very...handsy. _Not_ that Sam's complaining because Gabriel has a very nice touch. It's just...the angel likes to touch him a little too much in public. And Sam's not talking about kissing or hugging or holding hands because believe it or not, Gabriel's not too into that kind of affection. What he means is that Gabriel full on gropes him and it's humiliating but whenever he tries to ask the angel to stop Gabriel just leers and makes some kind of lewd joke to brush him off. As always there is only so much Sam can take before something snaps.

XxXxXxXx

They're at a diner when it happens and up until then Sam has been as patient with Gabriel as he can be, doing his best to ignore the hand high on his thigh. Dean and Castiel are seated across from them in the booth. Castiel is staring intently at the menu, still overwhelmed by the choices he has to make, when Dean casually reaches over and grips Castiel's free hand loosely while staring out the window. It's a simple, non-obvious movement that Sam almost misses but Castiel's sudden soft smile gives them away. In that moment the jealousy he feels toward his brother and the angel has never been stronger because as much as he loves Gabriel, and he does, they don't seem capable of the same easy relationship. And it hurts. It hurts because Gabriel only ever seems to act like what they have is just really good sex, all the time.

Gabriel must sense that something is off because the archangel shifts beside Sam and looks about to speak when the waitress appears by their table with a cheerful greeting. Dean turns to her and gives a normal, non-flirtatious smile, completely unconcerned with how his hand is still clasped with Castiel's.

"Hey." he says, "I'll have a bacon cheese burger with fries and a coke. You know what you want, Cas?"

Castiel nods and closes the menu, giving the waitress his serious angel face. "I would like to try the fish and chips, please."

The waitress nods without looking up. "What would you like to drink?"

The angel blinks slowly, clearly having not thought that far ahead.

"Just get him a coke, too please." Dean says with a fond smirk. The woman returns his smile then looks to Sam, her eyes are a pretty shade of blue.

"I'll take a caeser salad and a pepsi, thanks." He gives her a lopsided smile, his mind a little removed from the actual conversation as he dwells on his relationship. He doesn't notice the way her eyes light up at his expression and he doesn't realize that she's somewhat interested. He does notice when Gabriel shoves himself even further into Sam's space to lean over him and leer at the waitress while his hand rests heavily on Sam's crotch. Sam grunts and gives the back of Gabriel's head a bitchface.

The angel ignores him to ask for a chocolate milkshake, which the woman nods to with wide eyes and an almost blush as she can clearly see where Gabriel's hand is. She hurries away with a stutter and Sam watches her go, bewildered and not a little pissed off.

"What the fuck was that?" Sam hisses and shoves at Gabriel until the angel allows himself to be moved back to the side.

"What?" Gabriel says, all innocent smile and smug eyes. Across from them Dean has a brow raised and Castiel is frowning slightly.

"That was uncalled for!" He growls, trying to keep his voice down because unlike some people Sam hates making a scene.

Gabriel blinks and rolls his eyes. "Geeze, Sammy, way to be a stiff and not in the fun way." And that, that right there is what Sam hates. Because Gabriel sounds bored, like Sam is being difficult just to be a bitch and he clearly doesn't care at all that he's upset him. It's the times like this that show Sam exactly how Gabriel sees their relationship and each time hurts a little bit more.

Sam lets his shoulders drop and gives in, turning away to stare blankly across the diner. Clearly his feelings for Gabriel are a onesided affair and Sam's not sure he can let it go on like this. He's not built for casual relationships, he needs more then just sex and Gabriel can't or won't give him that.

Gabriel must feel that he's won because he snickers and tries to slide his hand back to Sam's thigh but the younger Winchester squirms out of the way. The avoidance gives Gabriel a moments pause but that's all and instead he shoves his hand into the back of Sam's jeans.

That's when Sam snaps.

It's not an obvious thing to anyone but maybe Dean. He just calmly pulls Gabriel's hand out by the wrist and gets up without a word to walk toward the bathrooms. He can practically feel the archangel's shock and catches Dean's mutter of 'Moron' to Gabriel before he's out of range.

He bypasses the bathrooms altogether and instead goes out the back doors to get some air, hoping that maybe he'll be able to fight back all the emotions drowning him. He doesn't get much of a respite though before Gabriel is standing in front of him looking a strange mix of apologetic and irritated. Gabriel opens his mouth but Sam quickly speaks first, intending to cut off whatever stupid thing will piss him off more.

"Why?"

"What?" The angel is confused, taken aback.

"Why do you always do that? We're in public for fucks sake and you can't keep it in your pants for two minutes?"

"Whoa! Sam, what the hell are you so pissed for?"

Sam sort of flails wordlessly for a moment, disbelieving that Gabriel could be so damned _blind_. "I'm not just pissed, I'm..." he pauses because he doesn't dare actually say that he's hurt. "...I'm insulted." Sam admitts, and it's still pathetic but not quite as bad.

Gabriel still doesn't look like he understands anything. "And what exactly is it your insulted over? What I did with the waitress? Because come on, this isn't the first time!"

"No! I mean yeah, that's part of it but..." Sam trails off, unable to continue and at a complete loss over what he had been trying to achieve in the first place. He can feel everything crumbling down around his head and God damn it, he just wants to kill something or sit down and cry. Either one will probably work.

"Then what the fuck Sam? Huh? Something has got you throwing a bitch fit and you might as well get it out now so we can go back inside sometime today and actually enjoy..."

"I hate it!" Sam shouts, cutting Gabriel's mini-rant off and leaving the archangel wide-eyed. "I fucking hate that I'm apparently nothing more then a piece of ass to flaunt to you!"

"What? Sam..."

"I hate that you feel like I'm just one of those sluts you snapped into existence and can showcase to the general public! I hate that it seems like our relationship is based on nothing more then sex but most of all I hate that I love you and that you don't feel the same!" He's panting by the time he gets all that out and humiliation mixes with despair in the pit of his stomach as Gabriel stares at him in open-mouthed shock.

The silence that falls between them is heavy and Sam just feels defeated. He's blown it now, he realizes and Sam takes a step back, prepares to run so that he won't have to face Gabriel's disdain over something as mundane as emotions. That one movement seems to awaken Gabriel from his momentary stupor and he takes immediate action, lunging forward to yank Sam into a hot and possessive kiss. The youngest flails for moment before melting into it, as he always does. It goes on for what feels like forever and Gabriel doesn't let him go until he aches for air, even then keeping their faces close and his hand curled over the back of Sam's neck, fingers clenching the long strands of hair there.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart Winchester?" Gabriel says, breath puffing hot over his mouth.

Sam just blinks, panting, mind still locked in a pleasure haze.

"Idiot. Of course I love you. I wouldn't be going through all this effort to ensure that everyone knows you're mine if I didn't."

The amazed and blessed relief Sam feels at that nearly makes his knees give but instead he draws Gabriel into another, more passionate kiss as he tugs the angel as close as physically possible.

"That's it?" Sam gasps once they part again. "That's the reason you've been molesting me in public?"

Gabriel shrugs and gives a nod. "That and I just like to." He runs a hand down Sam's back. "I like to touch you."

"Me too but when you do it like that it's degrading."

"Well then, what am I supposed to do?" The archangel is pouting and Sam smiles.

"You could try just keeping it a little more subtle, right?" He reaches down to grab one of Gabriel's hands and pushes their fingers together. "This would work just as well, you know."

Gabriel wrinkles his nose but squeezes back. "I guess, not sure if it's a strong enough message though."

"I don't really get it. Why is the touching so important?"

"It shows that you're mine. You belong to me and no one else can have you."

Sam smiles and presses a kiss to the side of Gabriel's mouth. "You're odd but I get it."

"Hey, don't blame me! It has to do with what I am." The angel protests with a shrug.

"This is an angel thing?" Sam asks. "But Cas never acts this way."

"Not an angel thing, no. The possessive stuff kinda comes from the Trickster God part of me. Old habits and all that."

Sam gives a grin and silently loves how Gabriel's hand feels with his. "Okay, just try and tone it down? For me?"

"Fine!" Gabriel sighs, with a roll of his eyes but he's still holding on so Sam's going to take this as a win. "Can we go back in now? I bet Dean's already ordered his pie and I wanted to mess with his order."

"Yeah, sure. We're good."

"Damn right we are." The angel mutters, giving him one more through kiss before dragging him back inside the diner.


End file.
